


No Bodyguard

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You’re in a mission briefing and are assigned on the same dangerous mission as Poe Dameron. He tries to pressure you in to not going in front of anyone you call him the fuck out for his childish attitude.





	No Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I always see in fics like Star Wars ones where the dude is like no this girl I secretly love is not going on the exact same mission I am going on, to do the exact same thing I am going to do. The girl is perfectly healthy, fine and mission ready. Then girl yells at boy for being an ass but stays behind anyway because ‘he loves her.’ Who gives a fuck honestly this is a war nobody signs up just to sit behind and cry over boys. I’m so salty over this. Ladies you rock don't let a man dictate your life even if he is a cute ass man like Poe Dameron.

“The mission is to destroy a First Order outpost. The ground team will take out any stormtroopers and steal any information found while pilots will supply air support. While we would prefer to do this without any troopers alerting the Order that we are there, it will be unavoidable and so we must prepare for every scenario.”

You were in the middle of a mission briefing with your commander, Poe and some of his squadron. You were one of the best ground soldiers the resistance had and so were sent on dangerous missions. For some reason Poe didn’t like it. Too bad for him.

“I don’t think Y/N should go on this mission.” Poe spoke from the other side of the room.

“What makes you say that Commander Dameron?” You replied. You spoke with no respect for his title, he’d been blocking you on many missions recently and enough was enough. You signed up to fight not to sit around.

“This mission is very dangerous and the less people we have on it the greater chance of success we have.”

Oh you were seeing red right now. Did he think so little of you? You are one of the best shooters in the resistance and second in command of a squad of ground fighters. You got the job done and you got it done well. The more dangerous the mission is the higher the success your squad had.

Your commander was about to speak up on your behalf but before she could you ripped into Poe Dameron.

“You think I’m the person to stay behind? Do you think I’d be a danger to this mission?” You clenched your fists. “Last time I checked Dameron, General Organa was the one giving the briefing not you. I was asked here to do the mission and you don’t get to decide whether or not I go.”

Poe started to speak but you weren’t done.

“You’re not my commander so you don’t get to give me orders in the first place. The area i’ll be in has plenty of cover and safe spots where I won’t get hurt but you are flying around in that metal deathtrap you call a ship with no safe places and only your pilots to cover your stupid ass.” You stopped a minute to get your breath back. This felt good yelling at Dameron like this.

“Do you want to know why I don’t like you going on missions?” Poe said.

“Oh do tell me please almighty commander.”

“It’s because I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’d never forgive myself.”

Everybody’s heads turned to look at you.

“Love me? Is that it? So it’s not that I have days to live, that I’d be screaming in agony during the mission and I’d be giving away our position?” You were raising your voice now. You really shouldn’t but you didn’t sign up just sit around. You signed up to fight and protect the galaxy. You know that there is a chance you’d die on a mission, but you could just easily be killed at the base or at home.

“No you don’t get to use that as an excuse. Don’t you dare use that. If you think I should sit out then you should as well. Hey you know what? Let us all sit out. Nobody should do this mission. Let’s hope that the First Order destroys itself and we can just sit back here while they do the work for us.” You glared at Poe, just daring him to open his big fat mouth again.

Leia cleared her throat. “As I was saying, this mission will be dangerous and you will all need to communicate clearly and properly. This meeting is now over and do not repeat any details to anyone outside of this room.”

With that you all left the room. The mission was due to start early tomorrow morning and everybody had to prepare now.

“Poe can I talk to you?” You said to him as he left the meeting room. He followed you into an empty room.

“Poe we are friends. We’ve known each other a long time and we’ve always had each others backs. Whatever feelings we may have for each other should never come in the way of missions.” You said. You had calmed down after that debriefing.

“I know, i’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“Yes Poe you were. You were being very childish. I hold the rank of Captain and I already know what dangers can happen on missions, in war. I’ll worry about you and you’ll worry about me but you can’t stop me going on missions just because you have feelings for me. Nothing can change that.” You took Poe’s hands and squeezed them.

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

 


End file.
